Imperial Orphan The Franklin Sevenson Chronicles
by tontattaman123
Summary: after being saved by his sister Egg Franklin is adopted by Former Inquisitor Horatio hoffman and raised on the death world of pandora. but is eventually found by his slaanesh worshiping family who kidnap him and ransack his world. now a prisoner in a luxurious cage on the nightmare asylum Franklin must do everything he can so he and everyone he cares for to survive
1. Chapter 1

**Imperial Orphan. The Franklin Sevenson Chronicles.**

**Chapter one. Beginnings.**

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman looked down the sights of his bolt pistol as he aimed it at the face of a six month old alpha plus hunter he was hunting. His hand trembled and shook.

He tried to pull the trigger but found he couldn't do it and let the weapon fall from his grip. He felt tears fall down his face as he remembered his happy times with Egg. He embraced the baby psyker as he cried.

He then looked at the bolt pistol lying on the floor. He couldn't take it the loneliness, the sorrow, the guilt he placed the baby psyker on the ground gently and went to pick up the bolt pistol.

But instead of having it aimed at the baby he turned it on himself. Just as he put the gun to his temple and began squeezing down on the trigger he found himself unable to move completely paralysed.

Horatio opened his eyes and there stood a figure with it's arm stretched outward psychically preventing Horatio from killing himself.

"I'm sorry father but I can't let you do that". Said a gurgling diseased voice.

The figure stepped out from the shadows to reveal itself to be his adopted daughter Egg Sevenson.

"Egg is that really you". Horatio asked using every ounce of will power to keep himself from crying.

His daughter his beloved daughter was here. Now he wished he had killed himself sooner. He was just about to prove he was a monster no better then Egg's biological father. The shame and sorrow Horatio felt.

"Yes father its me". Said Egg gently as she walked up to Horatio and took the gun from him.

"Why father why would you do this". She asked sadly.

"I can't take the shame and guilt anymore Egg. The horrors the nightmares never leave me alone and when I remember the times we shared, those beautiful wonderful times the pain fades for a moment then I return to reality and all the pain and sorrow come flooding back I can't take it anymore!". Horatio cried as he fell on his hands and knees.

"I can't even do my job as an inquisitor anymore. I'm just a broken old man worthless and powerless who doesn't even have a purpose anymore what's the point of living if all one does is suffer". Said Horatio now openly crying.

Egg embraced her father, Horatio went stiff and silent at his daughter's actions but slowly worked up the nerve to hug her right back crying into her shoulder.

"Please stay". Horatio begged quietly.

"You know I can't do that father not right now at least". Said Egg.

Horatio looked to the baby then back at Egg.

"Please take her away far away from here somewhere where nobody will find her where nobody can use her as a weapon". Begged Horatio

It hurt Egg so much so see her father beg like that. But she could understand why he did it.

"I intend to Father. I intend to protect them all from you all the alpha plus psykers will have a place where they will safe from both the imperium and the forces of chaos. No longer will you kill anymore children for the emperor". Egg told him.

Horatio nodded grimly.

"Please Don't leave me alone Egg I miss you so much I can't live without you in my life anymore please take me... take me with you!". Horatio begged.

Egg embraced her father lovingly whispering gently into his ear.

"I watch you always father and from time to time I will come to visit you. Fear not I am your daughter after all and I will never EVER abandon you. You will be seeing a lot of me from now on this is only the new beginning of our father/daughter relationship". Said Egg kindly and affectionately.

Egg gently picked up the infant psyker and smiled at her.

"You are safe now little one. Us Alpha pluses have got to look out for each other". Egg happily said to the baby.

She then turned to her father.

"Please Egg don't go". He cried softly.

"I have to father. Also you are not allowed to die my brother will need your guidance and kind heart. So please take care of Franklin for me and keep him safe". Said Egg before she and the baby alpha disappeared now permanently gone and beyond his reach.

"Never totally beyond your reach Father". Came Egg's psychic voice into Horatio's mind.

"You are welcome to visit me anytime. Just say the word and I will open a warp gate for you to come over and visit". Egg's psychic message ended.

Despite himself, the ancient inquisitor smiled.

He picked up his bolt pistol placed it in his holster and left to return to his ship.

(On board the inquisition's cruiser the burning justice)

Horatio Hoffman stood before Lord inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn.

"I say we just kill all the children their all the spawn of Heretics and why are we even having this inquiry we all know he's guilty of treason and heresy". Inquisitor Eduardo Garcia bellowed.

"Your are one to talk about treason and heresy inquisitor Garcia. Considering your a heretic yourself you are in no position to judge anyone". Said the lord inquisitor sharply.

"though I hate to admit it Inquisitor Hoffman he does make a point". Said The lord Inquisitor.

"Lord Eisenhorn if I may. I believe these children can be different they are just babies and they haven't been tainted by the evils of chaos. They could be raised in normal homes with normal families in the imperium and not turn to chaos. I say we give them a chance they are innocent and do not deserve to be punished". Horatio argued stubbornly.

"I agree with the inquisitor Lord Eisenhorn. These children are pure it would be a sin to kill them unjustly". Came the words of Mother superior Theresa of the adeptus Sororitas of the order of our martyred lady.

"While you make a compelling counter argument inquisitor Hoffman and the words of Mother superior Theresa cannot be ignored either but how can I be sure your not letting your personal feelings get in the way of your judgement". Said The lord inquisitor.

'Damn you Garcia so you told them about egg. If so much as a hair on those children's heads is so much as brushed the wrong way I'll kill you myself!'. Horatio thought.

"No your lordship it isn't. My judgement is clearer than ever these children are just that children and they are innocent they were not tainted. They were not contaminated. They did not worship the powers of chaos and they don't deserve to be on trial for crimes they didn't commit. They don't deserve to die they deserve to live a quiet life praising the emperor for all they have. I will not stand by as innocent lives are lost!". Shouted Horatio righteous thundering fury powering his words.

"Calm yourself Inquisitor Hoffman. I have heard both arguments and have come to a decision. The children will not be killed but they must give something back in return for the Emperor's love and mercy. You will take them to Pandora with you and integrate them into the imperium and a convent from the order of our martyred lady to keep an eye on them. They will live their lives in service of the emperor it is only fair. Now what is this about one Franklin Sevenson". Asked the lord inquisitor.

"My lord young Franklin is a psyker. A powerful one between the levels of delta and gamma. If he is to be of any aid to the imperium I wish to nurture this power as it manifests in ways I have never seen before". Said Horatio.

"Please explain Inquisitor Hoffman". Asked the lord inquisitor.

"I had hurt my hand before going to check on young franklin. I had picked him up when he was crying in the nursery and then he touched my hand the wound on my hand completely healed the wound closed up and the pain vanished I believe Franklin can use his innate psychic talent to heal others and if that's the case who knows what else he could do. Think of it having a medic that could heal wounded on the battlefield at a high speed. The loss of guardsmen would be reduced by the many thousands. I believe young franklin is the next step in the human evolutionary ladder. I believe the god emperor planned this he wants humanity to evolve and I believe it is the emperor's will to have Franklin's ability nurtured and studied. For all the good it could bring to the imperium". Said Horatio.

"As you wish inquisitor. I lord inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn hereby leave the child Franklin sevenson in your custody as your charge. You are to depart for the colony on pandora immediately with young franklin and the other children who were rescued along side with him. I pray to the emperor for your Success Horatio your going to need all the luck you can get. Also I am dismissing you from your duty as an inquisitor you are now the new lord commisar in charge of pandora you are now dismissed sir". Said The lord inquisitor giving the old man a small and barely noticeable smile.

'May god-emperor be with you Horatio you are going to need all the help you can get and I wish for your happiness go with god-emperor old friend'. Thought the lord inquisitor as he watched Horatio leave to return to his own ship.

"Now as for you Inquisitor Garcia". Said the lord Inquisitor looking over the evidence against Garcia. "From what I see here things do not look good for you". Said The lord inquisitor with a intimidating scowl on his face.

Eduardo Garcia hadn't known such fear in his life as he felt the impending doom coming down on him.

(Back on Hoffman's ship)

"Navigator chart a course to Pandora I wish to leave as soon as possible". Said Horatio.

"Yes my lord at once". Said the navigator as he charted the course and accessing the astronomicon.

The Dictator of Righteousness set course for the far reaches of the Calixas sector on the periphery before going to warp.

The Dictator of Righteousness dropped out of warp around orbit of Pandora. Horatio looked down at the planet from his observation deck on the Righteousness with baby Franklin in his arms

"Look there my son our new home is down there". Horatio whispered to baby Franklin who just cooed and giggled in Horatio's arms.

As the righteousness landed Horatio and his retinue began the preparations for Franklin's brand new life.

(eight years later)

the fort city of Sanctuary was in a massive state of emergency. A Massive horde of chaos cult bandits were getting shot to pieces by the local civilians while they were waiting for the pandoran defence forces to arrive in force.

The bandits breached the defensive walls of the fort city and killing everyone in site. They broke into the school and began gunning down teachers and children. The nuns that ran school began evacuating the school rushing all the kids to the evac shelter.

Sister Mary a kind and gentle nun had seen Franklin fall over and went to help him up and out of the situation as quickly as possible. Only to have a rather big bandit run up to her screaming bloody chaos in an attempt to murder them brutally.

The nun pulled Franklin into a tight hug shielding him with her body praying to the emperor for their deaths to be swift and painless only to look up after a few moments in confusion as the death blow never came.

The bandit in question was being held back in mid air and Franklin's eyes and hands were glowing.

"LEAVE US ALONE!". Franklin roared as the bandit was horrifically vibrated into paste by the psychic energy emanating from Franklin's voice.

The moment Franklin's power died down the pandoran defence forces back up showed up and began firing chewing the bandits up in a blizzard of shot and bullets.

With none other then Horatio Hoffman leading the charge.

"Get to the shelter!". Horatio ordered and Sister Mary picked up Franklin and did just that.

The battle was long and hard and costly. For every dead bandit there were at least three dead guardsmen. This battle had been vicious they may have beaten the attackers but there was no victory.

Horatio sat in his office listening to Sister Mary telling the tale of how Franklin saved her life.

"And his eyes just lit up my lord then he bellowed at the bandit with all his might and the bandit just fell apart". Said Sister Mary.

"I knew something like this might happen. Franklin is a very special boy Sister Mary he was born with very special gifts, gifts that make him a high value target for very bad people who would want to use him as a weapon". Said Horatio.

"How so my lord". She asked.

"I would love to tell you Sister Mary but it would be safer if you didn't know if you care for my son you won't ask me to tell you he has enemies everywhere so I beg you for your silence". Said Horatio quietly.

"Of course my lord anything to protect him and the other children to ensure their safety". Said Sister mary.

"Thank you sister you honour yourself with your devotion you may return to your duties". Said Horatio.

The nun bowed and left and as soon as she was gone. A gurgling diseased voice was heard.

"So I was right about him". Said the voice in Horatio's head.

"Egg my daughter it's been far too long". Said Horatio smiling happy to see his daughter.

"Yes papa it has". Said Egg.

"you were right his powers recently activated it happened during an attack by the Bloodshots a few hours ago". Said Horatio.

"Bloodshots?". Asked Egg.

"A particularly nasty bandit clan long story don't ask. But I need a psyker to help in his training to master these new powers. But I am no longer an inquisitor officially and do not have the resources at hand to help with his training". Said Horatio

"I will help my little brother and as for helping I come baring a gift". Said Egg holding out her hand.

Floating above it was an STC fragment. Full to the brim with knowledge and information on many different forms of weapons technology and other things.

"I was able to snag this before my family was able to I know the level of technology isn't the best on your new world but with the information on this you can learn to protect and defend yourselves". Said Egg.

"Thank you Egg. This will come in handy both for us and the imperium especially now that we learned of the natural resources on pandora. I will have my tech priests examine this right away". Said Horatio taking the STC fragment.

"But before you start teaching your brother Egg you might want to don a disguise you look... uh... different I don't want a misunderstanding to occur". Said Horatio.

Egg looked at herself and sadly understood what he meant.

"But on the bright side he's really wanting to meet you Egg". Said Horatio.

This made Egg smile.

"And I have been looking forward to meeting him as well papa". Said Egg.

Horatio nodded.

"He has had a most harrowing experience today Egg once he has calmed down I will call you and organise a meeting between you two". Said Horatio.

Egg nodded and then disappeared again back to the warp returning to her alpha paradise.

Three days past after the first Bandit attack and Horatio's tech priests had finished decoding the STC Fragment and the information that was on it.

"So is there anything on it we can use. Considering our lack of access to certain technologies". Asked Horatio.

"Yes lord Hoffman. There ancient schematics for vehicle, and surprisingly ballistic weaponry and specialised ammunition designs and schematics for a new type of plasma energy weapon called blasters". Said Tech preistess Helena Pierce.

"That sounds interesting and useful can we make blasters with the level of technology at our disposal". Asked Horatio.

"Yes we can and with the manufacturing equipment we were given we can begin immediate production". Said Tech priestess Helena Pierce.

"Good very good...". Horatio lulled to himself.

"Thank you Priestess Helena please keep me informed with your progress". Said Horatio.

Tech priestess Helena bowed as Horatio left.

School continued as usual after the attack and Franklin went to visit his father at his office when the school day ended. And when he arrived he was showed into his father's office. There sitting at his desk was a young woman about five foot three with chestnut brown hair and fair completion.

She turned to look at Franklin as he walked in and stood up with a smile.

"Father I didn't know you had company I'll come back later". Said Franklin turning to leave.

"Oh no no Franklin stay please I think introductions are in order". Said Horatio getting up and standing beside the woman.

"Franklin I would like you to meet your big sister Egg she saved you from her family before coming to live with me as my daughter". Said Horatio.

The disguised Egg stepped forward towards Franklin.

Franklin walked up to Egg and slowly embraced her. And then she felt it she felt Franklin's psychic ability and him doing his very hardest to suppress it knowing it was rude to read other people's minds without permission.

'It's okay little brother I am here to help you master your powers it will take time but I will be with you every step of the way'. Egg said Telepathically.

'you can speak like this too?' Asked Franklin.

'Yes brother I suffered an injury during my time before our father saved me from my abductors. And am unable to talk physically so I rely on my telepathy to speak to others now come Franklin it's time for your lessons to begin'. Said Egg.

Franklin took to his lessons with Egg like a fish took to water and to getting to know his big sister. His control over his powers grew and grew. Sadly Franklin didn't get to enjoy those times with his loving sister for long.

For it was then the enemies came and they came in great numbers.

First it was the Bloodshots, then it was the ripper clan and after that it was the brotherhood of gore. War after war forced Franklin to grow up quickly he didn't get to enjoy his childhood for long. The horrors Franklin saw the death, the carnage and the great acts of violence had changed him.

Franklin at the age of ten picked up a gun during the bandit raid on his tenth birthday and just began shooting bandits left and right. The bandits died quickly as Franklin vented all his rage, anger and pain on the bandits using his guns, his psychic powers and his fists to kill every bandit that crossed his path. After the battle his father's personal guard found Franklin in a severe state shock on his knees covered in blood that wasn't his own and was later diagnosed with severe PTSD.

Franklin was forever changed on that day the only things that kept Franklin from going insane was his father and sister. And they helped him every step of the way. Sadly the bandit clans were something that never went away as soon as one was exterminated another rose to prominent power out in the wastelands and would just start trouble all over again it was a never ending cycle.

(Current day Franklin Age: thirteen. Height: Six feet 5 inches. Rank: Sargent in the sanctuary local militia)

it had been a rough week a bandit clan known only as Krom's army was laying siege to Sanctuary. Franklin was on front lines laying fire on the bandits that were attacking sanctuary.

"Squad three lay some heat on these wankas!". Ordered Franklin as he popped a fresh magazine into his weapon and began blasting away at the bandits.

The battle went late into the evening and franklin sighed.

"Why don't they just quit". Asked Franklin.

"Tell me Sarge would you if you were in their shoes". Said Dildi Franklin's demolitions expert.

"No but then again I'm not stupid enough to try to and take on a heavily armed and equipped settlement known for it's reputation for manufacturing exceptional quality firearms and skilled marksmen that could shoot the fleas off a Skag's back from three miles away at a moment's notice". Said Franklin going over his rifle keeping it clean and well oiled.

"These are bandits Dildi known for their love of destruction, death, stupidity and the spreading of insanity and violence not their intelligence. It's almost like their waiting for our ammo and supplies to run out there's strategy behind it that's why Krom got the lesser bandit clans to join him he's using them as disposable bullet sponges. Krom may be smarter then that brute sledge the bandit king we killed over a year ago but then again a stactus plant is smarter then Sledge and Krom is no better then Sledge and yet there is strategy behind Krom's attacks I feel something else is at work here sir". Said Franklin somewhat worried.

"I dunno Sarge maybe Krom was hiding his brains you know being sneaky like that you know how like you do it to out smart our enemies". Said Dildi.

They both then heard a whistling sound go off.

"Oh good the billy's boiling Hey Frank you want a cuppa". Asked Dildi.

"Yeah mate milk and two sugars please". Said Franklin as he sat down.

"Hey sarge the corporal's gone and thrown some snags on the barbie you want some". Came another member of Franklin's squad.

"Bloody oath I do". Said Franklin smiling walking off to grab his evening rations.

The next day came bright and early. With the bandits blasting away with their shoddy and loud guns.

Franklin was now rather upset being woken up to the sounds of bandit blunderbuss blasts permeating the air along with enormous amounts of shot.

"RACK OFF YA DRONGOS IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!". Shouted Franklin as he fired an RPG at the bandits killing a large group of them. The rest of his squad woke up and were feeling the same as their commanding officer.

And treated the asshole bandits to a pandoran orchestra and many of them were literally chewed up by shot and blaster bolts.

"All hands fire incendiary rounds!". Ordered Franklin.

Franklin and his men fired the specialised ammunition and then stopped firing when they all heard the bandits screaming while they were on fire.

"Well we're all up might as well get some brekky lads we're in for a long hard day". Franklin growled.

The others groaned as they prepared for oncoming combat. Only to hear the sound of charging hissing Slaanesh daemonettes charging towards their trenches.

"THE ENEMY HAS SUMMONED DAEMONS OPEN FIRE KILL EVERYTHING RUNNING AT US!". Franklin roared.

"For the prince!". Roared one of the Daemonettes only to have it's declaration drowned out by heavy stubber, autogun and blaster fire.

(On the slaanesh planet Dark tropic)

Rack Sevenson came running to the family board room where the head family members were having a meeting when she busted in.

"Forgive the interruption matriarch but I have urgent information for Wendy and Luke!". Said Rack completely out of breath as she ran the entire way here.

"Well speak up Rack what is it". Asked MA7.

"Luke, Wendy we found him! Franklin we've found him!". She panted trying to catch her breath.

"PREPARE THE ASYLUM!". Luke ordered.

"My baby! My baby boy has been found!". Wendy cried in joy as everyone prepared for departure.

(Back on pandora five months later.)

The war was going poorly. The bandits had summoned an alarming number of Daemonettes to do their fighting for them against Sanctuary's local militia who was running low on supplies. It was then the militia soldiers learned that this was a war of attrition and it was all the militia forces could do to keep the bandits at bay as they waited for the mobile armour squads took to the field. Sadly they would be delayed for several days.

(Back on the Asylum)

"So what do we know". Asked Luke.

"We found Franklin after a Daemonette died on pandora as franklin killed it from what we know a chaos cult or bandit clan as their called on pandora is locked in battle with Sanctuary the Fort city settlement that 'little' Franklin calls home". Said Rack with quotation gestures around the word little as she began her slide show.

"Franklin Hoffman. Age thirteen. Size six foot five inches and two hundred kilograms with a powerful physique wrought for combat. He is skilled in hand to hand unarmed and melee weapon combat and is both a highly skilled marksman and talented gunsmith. He is trained as a scout recon, heavy and specialised weapons expert and is trained in environmental combat tactics and is the commander of the tank crew call sign Fury.

And he is highly aggressive in combat but after reviewing the information on franklin he has the tell tale signs of severe PTSD and uses warfare as an outlet for his rage and frustration and has a shoot first questions never attitude especially with outsiders both foreign and domestic and attained the rank of Sergeant at the age of twelve". Said Rack.

"What do we know about their defensive capabilities". Asked Sherman.

"Sanctuary is a production fort city. They supply a quarter of all arms on pandora and half of all the ammunition on the planet as well so they have a lot of gear a lot of weapons and a lot of allies from other Fort settlements on the planet at their disposal. And they have a convent of adeptus sororitas of the painful path. And the local militia of Fort settlement Sanctuary numbers in thousands and they also have tanks and aircraft at their disposal as well". Said Rack.

"And how would we go about recovering Franklin". Asked Augusta.

"It's not that easy. You see Franklin is a natural born fighter you try and take him he is going to fight and people are going to get hurt. It also mentions in his files that he doesn't know who we are. And that Horatio Hoffman the man who took Franklin after Egg's betrayal adopted Franklin as his own son and made sure he never knew anything about us so just going down there and taking him will cause problems. We need to be very careful when we do this because if we use force Franklin is going to fight like hell to defeat us". Said Rack.

"Couldn't we just drug him I mean I can come up with a sedative to use on the boy". Came Lilling Sevenson.

"Franklin lives on a death world similar to catachan. He may be just a boy but he is nearly as strong and resilient as a night lord neophyte and has high immunity to various toxins and venoms of both the plant and wild life of pandora like everyone else on that planet so making a sedative that would work will be difficult". Said Rack.

"Our best bet is to out soldier him. And force him into a position where he will have to surrender to us. We could take everyone in his settlement hostage". Said Luke.

"Yes I agree but then we would have the bolter bitches from the painful path to deal with and they are a whole other story of psycho killy bitch they're gonna be a problem. I say we slaughter them first then retrieve our kin". Argued Sherman.

The night lords continued debating on how to recover Franklin. When Augusta stood up and addressed them.

"What if we allow them to capture one of us. They will take the one they captured in for interrogation and torture we will be able to communicate through psychic link thanks to the girls and we can offer a trade. While one of us gets taken hostage we take one of them hostage and use the exchange to lure Franklin out for us to make an easy snatch and grab". Said Augusta.

"I like it but who will be the volunteer". Asked Luke.

"I will father I will go and get my brother back". Said Augusta.

"That's my boy we launch the operation in three days as soon as we drop out of warp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperial Orphan. The Franklin Sevenson Chronicles.**

**Chapter two. Meetings.**

The night lords continued debating on how to recover Franklin. When Augusta stood up and addressed them.

"What if we allow them to capture one of us. They will take the one they captured in for interrogation and torture we will be able to communicate through psychic link thanks to the girls and we can offer a trade. While one of us gets taken hostage we take one of them hostage and use the exchange to lure Franklin out for us to make an easy snatch and grab while grabbing a few extra slaves in the process". Said Augusta.

"I like it but who will be the volunteer". Asked Luke.

"I will father I will go and get my brother back". Said Augusta.

"That's my boy we launch the operation in three days as soon as we drop out of warp". Luke declared.

(Back on Pandora).

The daemonettes just kept rushing at the Militia as well as getting shot to paste. Franklin drew his pistol.

"High-Ex!". Franklin shouted.

Beep-BEEP-**BEEP!**(High-Ex).

The gun responded before loading the explosive round into the chamber.

Franklin shot up from the trench he was in and took aim at the closest Daemonette and pulled the trigger.

(BOOM!)

The daemonette was blown to smithereens.

"Damn it all there's no end to them where are they all coming from!". Franklin cursed before one of the daemonettes tackled him to the ground.

Franklin did his best to hold it off him but it was stronger than it looked. Just as it was about to bite his throat out it sniffed him and smiled before trying to mount him. Franklin struggled against the warp spawn.

"EXPANDER!".

Beep-BEEP-**BEEP!** (Expander).

Franklin muscled his arm up and aimed at the second daemonette's face before pulling the trigger and blowing it's head off. Franklin threw the dead body of the Daemonette off him and slowly watch it evaporate from the materium.

"Command this is Sargent Franklin of platoon thirteen Bravo squad. We are in dire need for immediate support. The bandits have summoned daemonettes and we need restock on ammo and supplies". Said Franklin over his vox radio.

"Copy that Bravo thirteen supplies are inbound but you will need to hold out for another hour the Apache bay was attacked". Said Command over the vox radio.

"Damn!". Franklin cursed.

(Back on the Asylum)

"Luke a situation has arisen on pandora. Franklin is entrenched in battle against what they call a bandit horde and the bandits have summoned daemonettes to fight him and his comrades. Franklin himself has already killed a good number of them but he will die if we don't intervene". Said Rack.

"Have the psykers do something about the daemonettes Augusta's squad will deal with the bandits". Said Luke.

"Ten space marines against a horde of human bandits isn't that a little overkill". Asked Rack.

"From the reports of their weapons I don't think so. Have the rescue team ready to deploy behind the bandit lines I want them wiped out they have taken shots at a Sevenson this is an offence that cannot be overlooked". Said Luke.

Rack nodded and went to make the preparations.

(Back on pandora)

Franklin and his squad looked in disbelief as all the daemonettes just poofed out of existance in an instant and the bandit's hollering and gunfire suddenly came to quick dead silent end.

"Command come in this is Sargent Franklin of Bravo squad 13. The daemonettes just disappeared and the bandits have gone deathly quiet please advise". Said Franklin over the vox radio.

"Bravo 13 this is sanctuary command you are to wait for the resupply before investigating I repeat you are to wait for the resupply before investigating this is a direct order from lord hoffman confirm orders". Said the woman over the vox radio.

"Orders confirmed but hurry the hell up command I'm not liking the situation here. Something is terribly wrong with this whole situation". Said Franklin.

"We hear you Bravo 13 just sit tight the supply chopper is inbound". Said Sanctuary command.

The supply chopper arrived and bravo 13 resupplied getting prepared for their recon mission.

(At the bandit trenches)

The night lords stood over the blasted remains of Krom's army and Krom himself. Augusta smiled as he looked down at the now dead and mutilated bandit.

"Augusta we have two scout recon teams heading our way it's time to enact the plan". Said Sherman.

"Good everyone know their jobs". Augusta asked.

Augusta got a chorus of yes and yeahs.

"Good here they come everyone get ready and into position!". Augusta ordered as the night lords began hiding only to see Sid holding a small tree in front of him and sighed in annoyance.

"Sid what are you doing". Asked Augusta.

"It's camouflage". Said Sid.

Summoning up what little patience he had for his hillbilly cousin Augusta addressed him.

"Sid I know that it's a good idea but we need to follow the plan you know the one we talked about on the Asylum. Go with Sherman and the others and wait for my signal". Said Augusta rubbing his temples.

"Kay!". Said Sid as he ran off after the other night lords.

And Augusta got into position.

(With the recon teams Choppers)

"We're heading the site now. Now remember this is a Scout recon mission nothing more nothing less we don't know what's waiting for us on the ground. Team one will land on the eastern side while we infiltrate the from the west. We find out what happened and report back to command. There may be hostiles in the area so we'll be going in locked and loaded now remember this part of the jungle is inside pandora's box we need to be careful so trust nothing". Said Franklin to his recon team.

(Back with the night lords)

"I'm picking up two aircraft inbound to our position one coming in from the east the other from the west". Said Mary Sevenson.

"They are most likely scout recon teams sent to try and figure out what happened with the sudden disappearance of the daemonettes and the lack of bandits". Said Augusta.

'Augusta it's Violet Franklin is on the gunship coming in from the west side of the area'. Said Violet telepathically.

"Sid destroy the gunship heading east Mary ground the gunship coming in from the west without destroying it". Ordered Augusta.

"Got it"

"It's as good as scrap"

Mary and Sid replied.

Mary aimed her auto cannon at Franklin's chopper and opened fire causing it to crash.

Sid charged his plasma gun and blasted the other chopper with a plasma bolt sending it screaming down in a ball of flames and wreckage.

"Both Vehicles are down Augusta you are free to move in". Said Mary.

(Back with Bravo 13)

"Role call is every one alive!". Called Franklin.

"I'm alive Sarge Henry get the hell off of me I can't breath". Wheezed Dildi.

"Henry here alive and kicking". Said Henry getting off Dildi.

"Longshot here sir I'm not for the emperor's side just yet". Said Longshot pushing off a crate that was on top of him.

"Rico here Sarge what the fuck hit us". Came Rico stumbling to his feet.

"The pilot's dead we need to get to cover now arm up and move out". Said Franklin as he and his team armed themselves.

"We don't know what we're running into. Lock, load and prepare to move". Franklin ordered.

Franklin's recon team left the chopper before Rico looked at the down Apache.

"Sarge I don't think bandits did this. This looks like damage from an auto cannon". Said Rico.

"Sir I'm getting no response from recon 2 I think they may have been downed as well". Said Henry.

"I believe you maybe right Henry. Let's move quietly we're heading towards the last position of recon team 2 single line five metre spread". Said Franklin.

Bravo 13 moved out with the intention of finding out what happened to Recon 2 and who shot them down. 

They moved through the jungle quickly and silently. Not even disturbing a single leaf they came upon recon team 2's apache gunship burnt scorched with a big hole blown through it all hands lost.

"Dildi look at this what do you make of this". Said Franklin looking at the wreckage.

"From the looks of it either a Heat seaker or melta bomb". Said Dildi.

"No see the warping and scoring on the wreckage it shows similarities of a blast from a plasma weapon a large plasma weapon". Said Franklin.

"Are you telling me Krom's goons shot down our boys with a plasma cannon". Asked Dildi.

Franklin looked at the crash site.

"No this is far to high tech for a bunch of half assed mountain boys. And there are no other weapons casings no empty magazines nothing Krom's boys didn't do this... this is something else, someone else. It was one shot one kill and the shooter is no where to be seen and left no trail this denotes military training this is the work of highly trained professionals not a bunch of insane drugged up recreational killers". Said Franklin.

"Dildi radio command and let them know the situation and that we might have an invasion on our hands and to have the sisters of battle prepared for mobilisation". Said Franklin.

Dildi nodded and got on the vox reporting the situation.

The group continued as they went to the mission site.

But what they found there was a complete and total massacre. But what they found strewn across the battle field along with the shredded and mutilated bodies were ammo casings from space marine issue bolters.

"These bandits weren't killed by militia or PDF forces. But whoever killed these bandits most likely shot down our gunships and their armed to the teeth I feel this maybe some sort of trap". Said Rico.

"Could it be the chaos cult the bandits hired to help out in their attack I mean there is no other explanation for the army of daemonettes but then again where are they the enemy was so close to victory why pull back and retreat at such a critical juncture of the war". Questioned Henry.

"They didn't retreat". Said Longshot looking down the scope of his rifle. "

Sarge I found the cultists and it is a fucking mess". Said Long-shot.

"Where are they". Asked Franklin.

"Further into the jungle Sargent about eight hundred yards away near a rock formation". Said Long-shot.

The group travelled to the rock formation and found the massacre.

"God emperor damn it these bastards have been shot to paste. Bravo 13 recon the area and prepare to leave in five minutes and leave no traces we were never here". Franklin ordered.

His squad saluted and got to work.

The team left the area until they found the body of Krom the leader of the bandits that attacked Sanctuary mutilated skinned alive and nailed to a tree.

"Looks like someone else got to Krom before we did". Said Dildi trying hard not to puke.

"Yeah and they didn't let him die easy. Judging from the injuries and how he was skinned alive this was a punishment killing most likely done by a rival bandit king". Said Franklin.

"How do you know he was skinned while he was alive". Asked Dildi.

"Look at his hands they have wounds on the palms and fingers he tried to claw himself free from his attackers but they were somehow strong enough to hold him there and skin him alive with one hand whoever did this was brutal and very sick in the head and a person I don't want to meet ever". Said Franklin with a small amount of fear in his voice.

"Franklin what aren't you telling us". Asked Dildi.

"I'm scared Dildi". Said Franklin calmly.

"Bullshit Franklin you ain't afraid of no man". Said Dildi.

"That is very true but whoever did this ain't no man". Said Franklin walking off.

Bravo thirteen walked on thought the jungle before they came to a bandit settlement. Everyone was dead and mutilated the whole place with riddled with bullet holes and explosion craters.

They walked on until the came to a wall with two piles in front of it. One pile of head and one pile of bodies. And on the wall was something written in the bandit's blood.

And it read.

'Franklin the Sevensons have come'.

"Sarge what does this mean who are the sevensons". Asked Rico.

"That's classified Rico but given the circumstances... The sevensons are a chaos space marine faction of a traitor legion known as the night lords. They specialise in stealth and infiltration combat and terror tactics and are as sadistic as they come. Other than that no other knowledge is known I don't have the clearance for anything deeper than that. But that's beside the point we have been invaded by the most vicious and homicidal psychopaths to ever curse the frontier with their presence we must return home and report our findings now to the lord commisar!". Said Franklin.

From her hiding spot viewing these young men Mary/Mark sevenson activated her vox unit in her helmet.

"Augusta I have a visual on your younger brother and he looks bigger in person. He and his whole squad survived the crash shall I kill the others and push Franklin to you". Asked Mary.

"No despite their age he and everyone with him are highly trained soldiers. And judging by their firepower it may take all five of them but they would kill you if you went in alone wait for Sid and sherman to back you up. If it's one thing we need to know about pandorans is that they fight brutally". Said Augusta.

Franklin heard something in the trees.

"We have company hiding amongst the trees behind us". Franklin whispered.

"Could it be these night lords that attacked the bandits". Whispered Rico.

"What should we do if we attack we give our position away to any other enemies that might be in close proximity to us but if we don't we are living ourselves open to attack". Whispered Henry.

"I say we attack and then book right on out of here. Then we find a cave or a cliff face and dig ourselves in deep and when they come for us we unload on them with everything we'ave got and blast them to bits". Whispered Dildi.

"I second that idea". Was Longshot's reply.

"Follow my lead one, two, three!". Franklin spun around and threw a flash grenade right where Mary was effectively blinding her.

All five of them opened fire and literally tore Mary's hiding spot apart with bullets forcing Mary to retreated from her hiding spot forcing her to fall back while returning fire deliberately missing.

"We need to move now!". Franklin shouted.

The whole group ran from the area.

"Sherman their headed your way". Said Mary.

Sherman came running out of the jungle taking pot shots at the bravo 13 only to get a Krakk grenade thrown his way forcing him to duck and cover.

The boys ran until they were forced into a clearing where they saw another Night lord waiting for them he appeared injured and unarmed.

"I surrender take me to your superior". He said to the boys.

Franklin and his team looked at him in absolute shock. Those other two night lords did everything to try and kill him but this one just surrendered like that. It confused Franklin.

"Alright put these restraints on any sudden movements and we will open fire and trust me power armour or not our weapons can kill you space marine and we won't hesitate to grab your life force and extinguish it". Said Franklin with grave warning in his tone or at least as much grave warning a six foot 5 muscle bound thirteen year old could.

Augusta doing his best not to laugh at how his brother was trying to look and sound intimidating it was really precious rather cute in truth Augusta thought to himself.

The transport found them and took all six of them back to Sanctuary command. Where Augusta was taken and locked up deep underground in restraints designed to hold a space marine.

Franklin walked into the cell where Augusta was being held seeing the massive space marine chained to a solid block of adamantium.

"Ah Franklin it's a pleasure to finally meet you little brother". Said Augusta smiling.

"I am not your brother space marine". Said Franklin as he sat down at the table in front of Augusta.

"You are going to tell me why you are here and why your fellow traitorous brethren were trying to kill you". Said Franklin.

"Well that's a story in and of itself. Release me and I will reveal all my brother including who you really are". Said Augusta with a mischievous smile.

"We are not brothers. My name is Franklin Hoffman I am a citizen of pandora and I have no ties to chaos!". Franklin snarled before grabbing Augusta roughly by the head.

"And I never will". He said into Augusta's ear.

"You will talk in time especially after you've been treated to some pandoran hospitality". Said Franklin.

"Wait Franklin I know there's a part of you who doesn't believe that this is who you truly are. Somewhere deep down in your psyche that you were meant to be something else someone else and when the time comes and when you want to know the truth all you have to do is ask brother". Said Augusta chuckling as he sowed the seeds of doubt.

"I am Franklin Hoffman I am me my own man and that is all I ever need you will never see me again". Franklin growled as he left the cell.

"Franklin". Came a voice from the observation room.

Franklin turned to see Commisar Horatio walking towards him.

"I know, I know you told me not to talk to him father but I lost seven men today. Seven good men I was owed answers". Said Franklin.

"Who died". Asked Horatio.

"All of recon 2 their pilot and my team's pilot. We encountered more than one night lord the other two drove us off making us flee to the where we found this one and he just surrenders it doesn't make any sense at all. I don't like it not one bit we should kill him just in case it's a trap". Said Franklin.

Horatio walks up to his son and pulls him into a hug.

"You handled the situation well my son you have made me very proud. Your sister would be proud of you too. Now go get some rest you have earned it". Said Horatio letting go of Franklin.

Franklin saluted his Commisar/father and went to get a well earned shower and a meal.

Horatio walked into the cell where he was met with Augusta's hate filled eyes.

"So the great inquisitor himself has come to question me. How's my little sister Egg doing". Said Augusta this taunt earned him a punch in the face from Horatio. 

"Don't you dare speak her name you filth!". Horatio snarled his face was a visage of pure rage and his eyes were completely filled with the blackest hatred.

"Oh touched a nerve have I". Said Augusta.

"You don't have the right to speak of her. You keep my daughter's name out of your goddamned mouth or I can promise you the suffering I will make you endure will have you begging for death". Said Horatio.

"You see Egg wasn't your daughter she is my father's daughter and my biological sister. Just like Franklin is my biological brother you have no claim to him". Said Augusta earning another power armoured punch to the face from Horatio.

"Egg is more my daughter than she was luke's. That monster saw that innocent girl as nothing more than a weapon of mass destruction!". Shouted Horatio.

"Oh this is Rich". Augusta laughed.

"Even after Egg turned to the worship of Nurgle the great and powerful Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman still sees her as his sweet little girl Ha ha ha!".

This earned Augusta another strike to the face.

"I LOVE MY DAUGHTER!". Horatio roared.

"And I love my son. And I will be damned if I let you take him from me too. I won't have your ilk try and turn him into a weapon like you tried with Egg. I will come to end you after I find and finish off those who landed with you Sevenson. This. Is. Not. Over". Said Horatio walking out of the cell.

'Violet can you hear me'. Thought Augusta.

'Yes I'm here'. Violet responded.

'I'm inside I've been captured as we planned but it turns out what Rack said was true. Franklin has no idea on who we are, all is according to plan relay to Sherman and the others to proceed with phase 2'. Augusta thought.

'Alright I will send the message'. Said Violet before Augusta felt her psychic presence disappeared from his mind.

(Back with the rest of the night lords)

'Sherman Augusta is in position phase two is a go begin the attack'. Violet ordered.

'Yes mistress violet'. Sherman replied.

"Alright everyone begin the attack". Sherman ordered.

The night lords came out from the jungle and began firing on the defensive walls surrounding the settlement of Sanctuary. Setting off the perimeter alarm and the wall defences.

(Inside Sanctuary)

"All hands attack on the main gate repeat attack on the main gate all hands battle stations all non military personal are to evacuate to the protection bunker I repeat all non military personal are to evacuate to the protection bunker this is not a drill". The p.a system went off.

The civilians ran towards the bunker as the militia ran towards the wall.

Franklin jumped out of his bunk and ran towards his equipment locker.

After getting fully dressed and armed he went to join the firing line on the wall he looked down to see five night lords shooting at the gate.

"All hands switch to your Cobra assault cannons the enemie's armour is thick small arms fire will do little at this range snipers aim for the gaps in their armour all hands fire at will!". Franklin shouted.

The night lords were forced behind cover by the sheer volume of gun fire especially when most of the bullets flying at you explode on impact.

"Distract the loyalists on the walls while I breach the gate!". Shouted Sherman as he made for the gate.

Franklin psychically heard what he said and went to defend the gate.

"Ready my mech we have an enemy seeking to breach the main gate!". Said Franklin.

One of the militia members heard him and nodded.

Franklin's mech was fixed up and ready for combat in a blink of an eye and franklin set off towards Sanctuary's main gate.

An explosion rocked the settlement walls as the main gate was blown to bits.

"Night lords I'm in keep the loyalists busy while get the packages ready for extraction". Said Sherman over his vox.

"I don't think so heretic!". Came a voice over a loud speaker.

Sherman turned to see a thirteen foot bipedal mech stomping it's way towards him armed to the teeth.

(A.N. If you wish to know what A pandoran battle mech looks like please look up the movie Avatar not the air bending one the one with the tall blue aliens)

Sherman looked to the cockpit of the mech and saw Franklin in it then at the rather intimidating guns the mech was equipped with.

"The only way your getting through this gate is over my dead body". Said Franklin as he aimed his weapons at Sherman all twenty of them.

"Ah Hi uncle Franklin is this bad time to tell you that I'm your nephew Sherman". Said Sherman nervously looking at the giant rifle the mech was holding and was pointed at his face.

"Click click boom". Franklin said as he pulled the trigger sending a massive explosive bullet at Sherman sending him flying out the gate and half way across the battle field before sealing the breached gate.

"Ouch that hurt. Mary have you infiltrated the settlement yet". Asked Sherman over the vox.

"Yes I'm in position". Said Mary.

"Good stay there and stay hidden and wait for Violet's signal". Said Sherman.

"Will do". Said Mary.

(Back in lockup)

Franklin stormed into Augusta's cell wearing a power fist slugged Augusta in the face.

"I knew it was too good to be true. I don't know what your planning but your going to tell me everything right fucking now!". Said Franklin striking Augusta again and again and again.

"I don't honestly know what your talking about brother". Said Augusta.

Franklin punched him again this time making Augusta spit out a tooth.

"You cannot stop us little brother it is inevitable please just surrender and no one will get hurt". Said Augusta.

"What have you done!". Franklin demanded.

"It's too late either you walk away or we take you by force there is no scenario where you come out as the victor". Said Augusta.

Franklin looked at Augusta who saw something in the young boy's eyes something primal something so indomitable that it almost scared him.

"You really don't know the pandoran people do you. Because if you did you would know that we would choose death before dishonour that we would rather die then surrender to the enemy". Said Franklin as he stormed out of the cell.

"Have the security forces prepare for an internal attack we have hostiles in the settlement". Said Franklin to one of the guards.

"How many sir". Asked the guard.

"One maybe two I want the prisoner secured triple the guard detail, triple the security triple everything that prisoner must not be allowed to escape". Said Franklin as he walked out.

"Where does that brat get off bossing us around?". The first guard asked his partner.

"His Father is the lord Commisar of pandora that's where and he is well respected among the militia and Sanctuary sees him as a hero so that's where so quit bitching and follow orders". Said the other guard as he got to work.

Just as Franklin left the cell block Mary appeared and the two guards were killed instantly.

"Wow Augusta you look like shit". Said Mary cutting Augusta's restraints with her combat knife.

"Franklin worked my face over with an imperial guard issue power fist probably knowing it wouldn't kill me only hurt me. Tried beating information out of me listen Franklin isn't just some violent kid with a gun he fights like a professional soldier. And doesn't hesitate to go for the kill we will need to neutralise him before we take him we'll need to use the Harmstrong gas". Said Augusta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Imperial Orphan. The Franklin Sevenson Chronicles.**

**Chapter three. Battles and escapes.**

The guards outside fell dead and Mary wiped her combat knife clean before returning it to it's sheath. She opened the door to Augusta's cell and saw Augusta looked like he went ten rounds with a block of concrete.

"Wow Augusta you look like shit". Said Mary cutting Augusta's restraints with her combat knife.

"Franklin worked my face over with an imperial guard issue power fist probably knowing it wouldn't kill me only hurt me. Tried beating information out of me listen Franklin isn't just some violent kid he fights like a professional soldier. And doesn't hesitate to go for the kill we will need to neutralise him before we take him we'll need to use the Harmstrong gas". Said Augusta.

Mary looked at him surprise evident in her voice.

"Are you kidding he's just a thirteen year old kid augusta". Said Mary.

"A Six foot five inches two hundred pounds of pure muscle combat machine of a thirteen year old who literally feels no fear and eats enemies bigger, stronger and better armed than himself for breakfast he isn't just some angry boy with a gun I have spoken with him looked him in the eyes there is a powerful and terrifying intelligence behind that macho bad boy soldier act if we underestimate him we will fail the mission hell we might even die". Said Augusta.

"Your joking tell me your joking your are talking about a thirteen year old boy in his settlement's local militia. I think we can take him without resorting to extreme measures". Said Mary.

"You haven't met my brother Mary. There was something in his eyes something so powerful, so strong, so indomitable that will not allow him to taste defeat and I sure as fuck do not want to meet whatever it is that makes him this way so just follow my orders and follow the plan I would like to pull this off without hurting Franklin". Said Augusta.

They both left after retrieving Augusta's weapons and went to begin the invasion of Sanctuary.

(With Franklin)

Franklin was in the vehicle bay supervising everyone and all going ons in the bay.

"Hanger Teams I want those Mech suits, atcs and sentinels fully reloaded and operational asap. All mobile armour and Mech trooper squad teams are to be ready to deploy the moment the enemy attacks again. Tech priestess Helena how is the progress of the heavy armoured Transport coming". Asked Franklin.

"The repairs and modifications are almost complete Sargent Hoffman. All that is left to do is to attach the water reserves and purification units onto the transport as well as the ration stores are you sure it is necessary Sargent Hoffman". Asked Tech Priestess Helena.

"Yes our enemies our chaos space marines Priestess Helena. I want the Transport ready for when we have to evacuate the civilians safely to Fort Hollow point I want to make sure that that when I tell them that their safety is assured that I damn well meant it". Said Franklin.

"As you wish young lord". Said Priestess Helena bowing in respect.

"Priestess Helena please take over I have squad members to address". Said Franklin.

"As you wish young lord". Said Priestess Helena.

Franklin walks off to find the entirety of Bravo company in their designated briefing room.

"It's about time Sarge so what's the play those bastards killed our brothers today". Asked Henry.

"Yeah we're all itching for payback sarge". Said Longshot.

The mumurs of the other members of Bravo company ran out in the background as Franklin looked at them.

"Alright Bravo listen up! Right now as we speak our maintenance, mechanic and engineering teams are hard at work to get every mobile armour every combat vehicle every weapon every round of ammunition and every set of combat armour battle ready as well as our contingency plan". Said Franklin.

"And what is this contingency plan Sargent Hoffman". Came Lord commisar Horatio as he walked in on the brief.

"Commisar on deck!". Shouted Franklin as he stood at attention followed by his entire squad.

"At ease men Sargent your plan". Asked Horatio.

"As I was saying our enemy's identity has been confirmed. Gentlemen I ask you to remain calm the rumours you've been hearing around the barracks is true the ones that attacked us are servants to the great foul enemy the forces of chaos. From a warband of chaos space marines known as the night lords these chaos space marines are specialised in stealth combat and terror tactics they are also sadistic slavers and heavy into rape and murder". Said Franklin.

"So we's gonna kill'em right Sarge". Said Clitus.

"no absolutely not. I have had the fort's Mechanicus Adepts working on converting the heavy armoured merchant trade vehicle into a large heavily armoured transport vessel to help evacuate the civilans. And what civilians that don't fit on the transport We of Bravo, Alpha, foxtrot and Whisky company will be volunteering our chimera battalions to help cart the civilians to Fort hollow point. Sentinel and Mech suit squads minus The mech suit squad of Bravo 13 will be providing protection and security for the evacuation Convoy". Said Franklin.

He got a chorus of yes sirs from the members of Bravo company.

"Squad 13 while be remaining behind to by time while the convoy makes it's way to fort hollow point. Squad 13 the Mechanicus Adepts have modified our squad's Mech suits with new imperial weaponry. Including heavy blasters and the experimental EM-1 railgun. Also we've been given access to new high tech infantry weaponry such as the new plasma gun patterns the DC-15, CR-2, and the E-5C blaster rifles along with the M56A2 Smart Gun heavy support fire weapon. Once the convoy is beyond pursuit range we are to fall back and meet them at the rondevu point out in the dust near the linchwood train tunnel and follow them to hollowpoint". Said Franklin.

"Sarge this is bullshit these muthafuckas killed our brothers and we want payback not baby sitting duty. My cousin was in that gunship when it was hit". Came one member of the Bravo company.

"And you think I don't feel your grief is that it. Every person in Sanctuary no all people on pandora are my brothers and sisters!". Said Franklin passionately.

"And I will not allow some insane heretics with an unhealthy obsession of rape and murder come onto my homeworld and do as they please, Hurt who they please and as far as I am concerned this is an act of war and tell me brothers and sisters... how do the pandoran people respond to such acts". Said Franklin quietly.

The militia soldiers in the room looked at him with hard eyes already knowing the answer to the question.

"WE RESPOND WAR WITH WAR!". Franklin roared.

The members of Bravo company responded with fellow tribal war cries until Franklin silenced them.

"You all know your roles now wreak havoc and let loose the dogs of war!". Franklin ordered. Everyone charged out of the briefing room going to prepare for the massive operation that was to come.

Just then an explosion rocked the military centre and the alarm was going off.

"ALL HANDS TO YOUR STATIONS!". Roared Franklin.

"Franklin... Be careful my son". Said Horatio.

"I will make you proud father they won't take this planet they came for a raid but I'm going to give them a war". Said Franklin as he hugged his father and then went to man his post.

Everyone was running to their assigned vehicles and posts. The soldiers locked and loaded. The vehicles fuelled and made battle ready. The transports were taken to the fort bunker and began loading up the townsfolk and started to move out.

Franklin was in his mech suit ready for world war 8 as was his entire squad.

"Bravo 13 move out!". Franklin ordered.

Franklin's battle squad left to meet the night lords on the battle field. And meet them they did all ten of them were standing in the city square with Augusta at the front.

"Hey Augusta which one is your little brother". Asked Sid.

"See the mech with the red tribal markings standing in front of the other four that is Franklin and trust me he fights old school". Said Augusta.

"I don't know what that means". Said Sid confused.

"It means I prefer to defeat my enemies the old fashion way... BRUTALLY!". Snarled Franklin as he started shooting and a firefight began between Augusta's night lord squad and the commando team Bravo 13.

"Do not let them advance we cannot allow them to obtain a foot hold". Said Franklin as he continued shooting.

The Night lords just snarled and opened up on Franklin and his boys. Only to have Augusta snarl at them.

"You idiots stop shooting at Franklin we're here to bring him back alive!". Shouted Augusta.

"Waste the other four though". Said Augusta.

Franklin came running from his side of the battlefield just firing at the night lords howling like an enraged beast made of really really big guns. This action shocked some of the night lords making a few of them to move back a few feet giving up held ground.

Franklin came in fast and came in swinging. His mech swung it's massive rifle at the night lords left and right in a show of great and unrestrained aggression. The mech easily matching the the Chaos space marines in strength.

Augusta was having a hard time trying to restrained the hyper aggressive Franklin. He wouldn't stop for anything not even to take a breath.

"Damn he's pissed off!". Said Augusta fighting off Franklin finally overpowering the mech forcing Franklin to back off.

The battle went on for several minutes. Until Franklin and his men began to run out of ammo.

"Sarge we just got word that the bunker was fully evacuated and the transports are half way to the dust we need to retreat and join up with the convoy". Said Dildi.

"Okay All squad launch flash grenades and prepare to fall back... HOLY SHIT!". Franklin yelled just as a chain sword tearing it's way through his mech barely missing his torso in the process.

"Franklin!". Franklin's friends and subordinates yelled.

Franklin pulled his eject lever and the canopy of his mech popped off and Franklin jumped out with his infantry weapons.

He looked back seeing his mech being kicked off a Night lord's chain sword.

And said owner of the chain sword in question was getting his face bashed in by Augusta in a rage.

"YOU IDIOTS I SAID WE ARE HERE TO TAKE HIM ALIVE!". Roared Augusta.

Franklin began running towards his team where Dildi picked him up and put him on the shoulder of his mech then dropped a smoke grenade.

"Retreat right fucking now!". Franklin yelled as he and his team escaped while the night lords were distracted and temporarily blinded by the smoke screen.

Bravo 13 ran until they couldn't travel by mech anymore. Abandoning their war machines opting to continue on foot.

"We must get to the commisar's personal hanger bay. There is still a way out of sanctuary. They ran to the vehicle bay where they high tech priestess Helena waiting for them.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!". Franklin shouted in shock.

"I couldn't leave you here young lord". Said Tech priestess Helena

"I gave all citizens the order to evacuate the fort when I give an order I expect it to be followed". Said Franklin.

"Would this be a bad time to tell you your father hasn't evacuated either". Said Priestess Helena.

"AAAAAARRRRRGH! Tech priestess Helena since your still here I will need you to get the traitor's bane up and running and to the city limits I will join you after I go and recover my father and his team". Said Franklin frustration evident in his voice.

"You will need help going out there alone is suicide!". Said Tech Priestess Helena.

"No Helena you will need all the help you can get operating the Traitor's bane. Besides I will be able to move better and more swiftly alone than I would with a group. Go with the others and take the Traitor's bane to the south side gate. I will meet up with you there". Said Franklin running off.

(With Horatio)

Lord Commisar Horatio Hoffman was valiantly fighting off the nightlords with a squad of sisters of battle. Using the incredible weapon his son Franklin helped develop he was kicking ass and taking names.

His new Plasma magnum pistol was blowing big dents in the Nightlords' Ceramite power armour. Then add on the hail of Battle sister bolter fire it kept the night lords from gaining ground and was effectively keeping them back.

"My lord Commisar we just got word that Sargent Franklin is making his way here to provide assistance". Said Sister Mary.

"Curse it all that boy is to stubborn for his own good. We have to keep them back and buy those who remain enough time to escape I will deal with my son when he arrives". Said Horatio.

(Back with Franklin)

Franklin raced through the torn up streets of Sanctuary to reach his father. He came upon his father's team only to miss a bolt going through his head by the skin of his teeth.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGABLABALABAG!". Franklin snarling like a madman while spraying bullets and plasma bolts at the unfortunate soul that was stupid enough to be shooting at him.

"Franklin!?". Said Horatio.

"Father you should have evacuated long ago Sanctuary is lost". Said Franklin.

"First off my son this is my home I'll be damned if I let it be taken by heretics and second raaaaaaaaaagablabalabag?". Horatio asked in question.

"What! Egg doesn't like it when I curse so I use different alternatives look we need to go now Priestess Helena and my team are warming up the Traitor's bane as we speak we can meet up with them and get to safety if we leave right now!". Said Franklin.

Just then a bolter round went through Horatio's power armour wounding him.

"FATHER!". Franklin ran to Horatio doing his best to stem the bleeding.

He looked to Sister Mary silently begging the hospitaller to help. She looked at the wound and shook her head.

"Rrrrrrrrrr DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!".

Franklin brought his weapons to bear and opened fire. Unleashing a torrent of rapid ballistic and plasma fire and howls of unyielding rage upon the enemy when the night lords saw Franklin was the one shooting at him they backed off for the moment so as to not accidentally kill him.

"go...". Horatio said Quietly handing Franklin his pistol.

"No not without you if we... if we can get you to Priestess helena she can build you a life support machine to keep you alive so please don't say that". Said Franklin tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh my son my how you've grown, did you know there was a time where you were small enough to fit in the palm of my hand. You were such a good boy and now in what has been years but seemed as moments compared to the blink of an eye you've grown into a man into a fine fine man you have no idea just how proud of you I am. The road ahead will be hard and filled burden know that I love you and your sister and I beg you for forgiveness my son". Said Horatio as he motioned his head to Sister Mary.

It was then Franklin felt the prick of the syringe filled with a powerful sedative in his neck. He turned to see sister Mary holding the needle.

"What... have... you... done". Franklin said weakly.

"Take my son and go and do not look back protect him with your lives I beg you he must live". Said Horatio.

The battle sisters nodded and carried the unconscious mass of Franklin away and Horatio locked the doors behind him.

'may the emperor watch over you my beloved son. And may you not follow me to the afterlife for a very long time Egg forgive me I don't think I will be able to make our next visit'. Horatio thought.

"well well look who it is the son of a whore who stole our brethren from us". Said Augusta standing over the bleeding body of Horatio.

"look at you Augusta your uglier then I remember did you do something with your hair". Said Horatio with cheek almost passing out from the pain and blood loss.

Augusta growled menacingly and poked a finger into Horatio's wound causing so much pain forcing Horatio to remain conscious.

"No no no my dear inquisitor I need you to stay awake we're no where near finished with you". Said Augusta.

"Father it's Augusta you presence is required on the planet I have Hoffman bleeding out on the ground before me like a stuck grox". Said Augusta over the vox.

"I'll teleport down right now". Said Luke over the vox before a flash of light appeared and then disappeared leaving the menacing form of Luke Sevenson in it's place.

"Hello Horatio how have you been seen my backstabbing traitorous daughter lately". Asked Luke coldly grabbing Horatio by the neck and hauling him off the ground.

"You filthy heretic how dare you speak of egg that way and how dare you call my daughter yours. I was more a father to her then you ever were. I saw a little girl who only wanted to live happily and be loved. You saw nothing but a weapon to be used I swear on the emperor's golden throne if you so much as speak her name with your filth crusted lips again I will cut your tongue from your mouth with a chain sword and strangle you with it!". Horatio snarled.

"As much as I would enjoy the pain I would feel from a chain sword tearing into my flesh. I have to retrieve my son. Where is Franklin". Luke demanded.

"Far far away and safe from you". Said Horatio gripping his chain sword.

Horatio swung it at Luke who in turn dropped Horatio before snarling and blasted Horatio dead centre in the chest with his bolt pistol.

"Go and retrieve our family I will return to the Asylum awaiting the good news". Said Luke before he was teleported back to the Asylum as the group moved out in pursuit.

The life blood of Horatio was sinking into the pandoran earth beneath him. He felt his life coming to an end.

'forgive me Egg I tried and now I go to the place all damned souls like me end up'. Thought Horatio.

'Not if I have anything to say about it'. Came Egg's voice in Horatio's mind.

'Father I will take you to your emperor and to your promised afterlife I will miss you terribly I'm so sorry I wasn't around to protect you both'. Cried Egg.

Horatio was blinded by a great light and stood before his majesty the great and mighty emperor of mankind himself.

"my liege I am unworthy of your presence". Said Horatio bowing.

"Such would have been the case if you hadn't changed your life around Horatio. But you brought up your son and led your people justly and compassionately. Now join me at my side you have earned your rest". Said the Emperor compassionately gesturing Horatio to his side.

"Father". Came Egg's voice.

"My daughter thank you so much I love you so much... your brother will need you he will need your love and guidance you must be there for him as I cannot now. I am proud of both my children I am so sorry for not being there when you were growing up please forgive me". Horatio begged.

"There is nothing to forgive papa I love you but now you must go and so do I". Said Egg disappearing back into the warp.

"I am ready my god-emperor I am ready". Said Horatio with conviction before disappearing in a flash of golden light with the emperor's spirit.

(Back at the hanger bay).

The sisters of battle had hauled the unconscious Franklin all they way to the pickup point near the south end gate meeting up with the Traitors bane the fastest bane blade in the imperium the only one of it's kind. The tank was now fully operational and moving at top speed away from sanctuary demolishing everything in its path.

Franklin finally woke up and remembered all that had happened. To worn out to be angry or to fight he just broke down crying Sister Mary just sat there with his young boy in her arms consoling him as he grieved the loss of his father.

"Hush now child he's with the emperor now in paradise no one can hurt him anymore". Said Sister Mary softly.

Franklin felt sick. Never in his life had be felt so weak and defeated was he being punished for something to have his friends his home and his family taken from him. He had never felt so powerless and frightened.

His whole life had been stolen from him by these night lords.

'They come to my planet raise my home to the ground, hurt my people, and kill my family how dare they... how... dare... they...'. Franklin growled in his mind.

'I will hunt them all down to the very ends of creation if I must but they will pay for what they have done'. Franklin thought.

Franklin didn't know what to think at this point. He didn't think it was humanly possible to hate others so much but he did then thought about what his father and sister would think if they saw him in the state he was in now and immediately calmed himself down.

"Young lord it is good to see you are functional again. We are making for the dust as we speak I am sorry about your father young lord he was my friend and I had worked with him for a very long time but we must escape and we need you". Said Tech priestess Helena.

Franklin got to his feet and stumbled a little bit.

"Damn that drug really messed me up but I'm awake. Dildi Situation report". Said Franklin groggily.

"We are half way through the jungle. A few more days at this speed and we will meet up with the convoy in the dust. But we also have some bad news the number of enemies was incorrect they had sent more than ten we've gotten word of some of the evac transports being hit by the night lords we don't know whether they took them as slaves or just killed them. The ten that attacked Sanctuary must have just been a distraction for us to keep us from interfering with their raids. It isn't good Sarge". Said Dildi sadly.

"Damn them damn them all". Franklin whispered.

"Alright I want out of this jungle as soon as possible full speed ahead helmsman I want all weapons manned at all times we are making it out of here alive and free I will not let our people's sacrifices be in vain". Said Franklin.

"Yes Sir Sargent Franklin!". Came all those on board the Traitor's bane as they manned their posts.

"My young lord I have something for you". Said Tech priestess Helena interrupting the moment.

"Yes Tech priestess Helena what is it". Asked Franklin.

"Your father told me that this should be given to you in the chance he was killed before you came of age young lord". Said Helena revealing a box opening it to reveal an ornate bolt pistol.

"My father's bolt pistol?". Said Franklin in shock.

"It was his last wish that you get this pistol. It had killed many an alpha plus psyker until your father changed his life around he used to be an inquisitor for the inquisition and I was one of the members of his retinue. I have worked hard on the tech rites and litanies to bless and appease the machine spirit of this weapon and in doing so have awakened the machine spirit within. I do believe you will need it if you are to survive this attack". Said Tech priestess Helena.

"Thank you Helena I will guard it with my life". Said Franklin.

Helena bowed respectfully and went to her post in the engine room.

Not far behind the massive tank was the Night lord hunting party tearing through the air with their jump packs. It wasn't long until they came upon the trail left by the Traitor's bane.

"They moved through here and recently too my auspecks scanners are reading a high octane fuel exhaust in the air they're in a heavy vehicle and despite it's weight and size it's moving at an incredible speed well for a what seems to be a mobile armoured vehicle anyway". Said Augusta.

"their not far now let's wrap this op up and go home!". Said Sherman before they all took to the sky being propelled by massive jets of warp flame.

As they soared through the air the spotted the Traitor's bane speeding through the jungle on the ground.

"FOUND YOU!". Augusta bellowed in psychotic joy as he and a few others landed on the tank.

The occupants of said tank heard and felt the night lords land on the traitor's bane. And immediately armed themselves.

Franklin walked over to Sister Mary holding out one of his liberator Auto stubb revolvers to her.

"Take it Sister your going to need it. And here is where the ammo is kept and be safe". Said Franklin.

"Oh you sweet child don't worry about us we are all going home together I swear to god emperor". She said gently kissing Franklin on the forehead before loading the weapon getting ready for combat.

"Sir we've established contact with the Adeptus sororitas garrison near the boundary between the jungle and plain lands of Thousand cuts and they have acknowledged our request for help". Said Long shot.

"Send them our thanks and let them now we will be coming in hot". Said Franklin just as a chain sword tore through the top hatch of the bane blade.

Franklin held gathered his weapon all of them. His Pandora pattern military enforcer pistol which sat in his chest holster. His plasma repeater which sat beside him his heavy Auto rifle in his hands his other Liberator auto stubb pistol in back holster and both his father's blessed bolt pistol and experimental plasma pistol in the holsters hanging from his hips he was outfitted for all out war.

The Hatch of the main turret was torn off by one of the night lords outside on the tank and saw Franklin as he looked down.

"Hello Cousin". The night lord said maliciously.

Franklin answered this by aiming his Auto rifle at the chaos space marine and opened fire driving him off.

"Helena give us more speed Dildi get us the fuck out of here everyone else man the weapons and open fire!". Shouted Franklin as he continued to keep the night lord out of the tank.

"I cannot do that Franklin the Traitor's bane is running at full speed". Tech priestess Helena replied.

"There's a clearing up ahead Sarge flat terrain. We can use that to move at full speed unimpeded which will allow us to gain ground. Just keep those bastards off our backs until we reach it". Said Dildi.

"Eta to the flats". Asked Franklin.

"three minutes twenty five seconds and counting". Said Dildi.

Franklin climbed up the tank's turret and to the ripped open hatch raised his rifle and began firing at the night lords. The gunfire did little damage but forced the night lords to back away of only for a moment.

The tank hit a hill and was air born for a few moments before it hit the flat earth of the plains and then took off like a missile gaining speed like no tomorrow. But sadly the tank wasn't the only one benefiting from the lack of obstacles.

With no trees or hills to worry about the night lord hunting party could fly straight towards the tank ramming it in attempt to roll the massive vehicle over which was met with the occupants cursing at them and taking heavy stubber fire.

Which for the most part just bounced off them harmlessly until a sound of small explosions was heard. Augusta looked up at the people shooting at him and saw the adeptus Sororitas of the painful path screaming out prayers to the emperor while laying down fire on the traitors.

"The Convent outpost we've made it everyone we will be alright now keep moving forward we are almost safe!". Franklin assured everyone in the tank only to hear them cheer and pray in thanks to the god emperor for protecting them. As they flew down the road towards the main outpost barracks while the night lords were busy fighting the Adeptus Sororitas manning the front gate of the outpost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Imperial Orphan. The Franklin Sevenson Chronicles.**

**Chapter Four. Truth part 1**

"The Convent outpost we've made it everyone we will be alright now keep moving forward we are almost safe!". Franklin assured everyone in the tank only to hear them cheer and pray in thanks to the god emperor for protecting them. As they flew down the road towards the main outpost barracks while the night lords were busy fighting the Adeptus Sororitas manning the front gate of the outpost driving the heretic astartes back.

The tank came to a stop when Sister superior Clementine signalled the Franklin and crew to come to a complete stop which they did.

"Sister superior I thank you for yours and your sisters assistance. The battle for sanctuary was lost and we were forced to evacuate the fort city". Said Franklin.

"You are welcome but who are you identify yourself". Asked Sister superior Clementine.

"Oh forgive me Sister I am Sargent Franklin Hoffman of the sanctuary militia forces bravo company. We need to reach fort hollow point immediately and am in dire need of supplies mostly ammo as we expended most of ours on the journey here". Said Franklin.

The mother superior of the chamber militant that was sent to pandora popped up from the tank.

"Mother superior what are you doing here". Asked Clementine.

"We missed the evacuation transports and were almost trapped in the city by the night lords. We are in need of aid Sister". Said the mother superior.

"Say no more mother superior let me in and I'll lend you my strength". Said Clementine.

Franklin opened the side hatch to allow Sister clementine into the Traitor's bane. And the vehicle took off towards the supply depot.

"Sargent I require a situation report". Said Clementine.

"The attack came out of nowhere. This all started when we were engaged in battle with the bandit horde known as Krom's army until the bandits' guns went silent. We investigated and then found the night lords we captured one on the orders of the lord commisar. But it turned out to be a trap and night lords infiltrated the fort city conquering it from within my regiment split into two groups with the majority guarding the evacuees and my squad engaged the enemy to buy time for the citizens to evacuate they... they killed many who fled to evac transports along with my father which is how my group ran into your fellow sisters Sister superior. And we've been on the run since we escaped sanctuary we are tired, injured and low on supplies please help us Sister superior". Franklin all but begged.

The pain and grief in Franklin's voice wasn't missed by those around him.

"I am sorry for your loss Sargent but now is not the time if you continue down this road you will find the convent's supply barracks there you can grab what you need". Said Sister superior Clementine.

They arrived at the barracks and raided it for what they needed. Everyone reloaded and tended to their injuries and continued down the road.

"Franklin we've gained a lot of ground but we're coming to the end of the clearing and will be hitting dense jungle again". Said Dildi.

"I want all the weapons fully reloaded and manned. Look men I know you are all tired so am I but we must remain vigilant I know their out there I can feel them out there in my bones". Said Franklin.

The tank thundered down the jungle road until a massive explosion was heard rocking the colossal tank forcing it to an abrupt stop.

Franklin and crew got out and assessed the damage.

"God emperor damnit the damn tank's busted". Rico cursed.

"Damn it we must have hit a land mine probably set by Krom's morons before they attacked Sanctuary". Said Dildi

"Damn it you all need to keep moving I'll stay behind and slow them down for you to escape". Said Franklin.

"What do you mean your going to slow them down the damn tank's busted!". Said Rico.

"Listen to me my father has dealt with the night lords before we do not want them catching us. Because if they do they will hurt you bad or worse rape you to death you must not stop! Now I am giving you an order Rico shoulder your weapon and move out!". Franklin ordered like a commisar.

"You looking to die!". Shouted Rico angrily.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean!". Retorted Franklin.

"Going off to fight ten chaos space marines by yourself who by the way are armed to the fekking teeth with nothing but a rifle, two pistols, a knife and hopes and dreams! There's no way your going to survive at least together we have a fighting chance!". Shouted Rico.

"You forget I happen to be the most powerful psyker on the planet I have powers they don't know about or have a defence for". Said Franklin.

"But why you!". Said Rico.

"Because it has to be me it's me they want you all need to get to fort hollow point I am not losing anyone else let alone anymore of my brothers". Said Franklin

"Frank I don't think if you noticed they want all of us this is a slaving raid we stand a better chance together then we do splitting up". Said Rico.

"Damn it damn it damn it! Fine we stay together but we must move Dildi, Long-shot help me with the traps we need to get out of here now but on the upside the rain will obscure our trail". Said Franklin.

And true to Franklin's words the rain began to fall and it fell hard.

(BACK WITH THE NIGHT LORDS! (Shrilly high pitch screamy VOICE!)

"Damn it Augusta this was supposed to be an easy mission!". Complained Sherman.

"Oh shut up Sherman how was I supposed to know things were going to turn out this way. I mean it is a death world for slaanesh's sake. And the fact that not only has my little brother been able to survive living on a murderous hellscape of a planet with deadly poisonous carnivorous plants, oversized and powerful predators that could eat a full grown man in one bite, surrounded by jungles filled with deadly bacteria and plagues that kill by the thousands and have areas that can inflict Trench foot to the power armoured". Augusta was interrupted by the sound of a loud and muddy/slushy splash of Mary falling into a wet pool of sink sand.

"WHY DO PEOPLE LIVE HERE!". She cried out in frustration as the other night lords pull her out of the wet mushy pool.

"Franklin has actually flourished and grown incredibly strong because he grew up in such a harsh and hostile environment. I mean did you see the size of him when he engaged us back at the fort settlement. Select adaptation and survival of the fittest at it peak. If he's that big as a normal human imagine just how powerful a warrior he will become as an astartes for our warband. Look we're not turning back until we reclaim my brother it's time he was brought home and that's final besides I'm in charge of this mission and I say when it's over so stop complaining MARY!". Snarled Augusta singling Mary out.

"But it's all wet and icky-hy-hy-hy". Mary whined.

Augusta sighed in frustration. "Lets just keep moving!". He growled out between clenched teeth.

Franklin and company began running on foot setting traps up as they went.

As they ran from down the trail Augusta picked up on their scent.

"Ah-hah! Found them they seem to be on foot now". Said Augusta.

"How can you tell Augusta". Asked Sherman.

"Oh I don't know I just have a feeling". Said Augusta pointing at the now downed Baneblade tank.

He looked over the war machine and saw that only the tread was broken.

"Sherman make a call to the Asylum and have the scavenger parties come back for the bane blade it's all intact but for the right tread which seems to have found a land mine. I think the Matriarch would be rather happy to have such a fine weapon to add to her army's arsenal". Said Augusta.

Then night lords took off after Franklin only to have Augusta stop his squad half way down the trail and looked at the ground for a moment. He tapped the ground in front of him for a moment and felt the ground give way looking down he saw two wooden rollers completely covered in large sharp spikes that were ment to stick into the victem as they were rolled by the victim's body as he fell into the pit beneath them.

"Clever very clever little brother. Hey Sid come here a minute". Said Augusta.

"Yes cousin". Said Sid.

"I need you to take point and run recon for the squad. All I need you to do is run up that trail and look for anymore traps". Said Augusta.

"Gotcha Cuz". Said Sid as he barrelled up the path.

Augusta and the rest of his squad snickered quietly for a moment before Sid set off a trap and was knocked skyward by a deadfall trap.

The entire squad doubled over laughing at their cousin's antics.

"I'm okay! Uh Augusta I found one of those traps you was looking for... A little help". Sid asked as he was now upside down against a tree.

"Alright enough games watch out for similar traps my brother is no fool and will someone help that ninny to his feet please". Said Augusta getting any final giggles out of his system.

(back with franklin)

Franklin and others began picking up the pace and were now full on running for their lives which with full war gear and in a soaking wet jungle wasn't easy even for the locals that lived in it.

Henry looked down the road and saw what looked like an armoured bus.

"Sargent I may have found alternative transport". Said Henry pointing to the bus.

Franklin and the others went to examine the bus only to find it was an old armoured prison bus and by the looks of it had been abandoned quite some time ago. They started the bus and it kicked over first try they loaded up and rolled out.

The bus drove for a while until it came up on one of the chimeras that were used to ship the civilians away. It had been toppled over and riddled with gunfire. There were a line of people dead on the ground killed execution style on their knees and those that were still in the chimera were blown to paste and torn to shreds by a clawed enemy no doubt the night lords. Littered about the ground along with the torn up corpses were bolter casings along with stubb and autogun casings both native and foreign to the planet.

"Damn what happened here". Asked henry.

"Those guys behind us aren't the only night lords on the planet. Many are dead here the chimera must have been attacked by a slaver raid party and those onboard resisted violently though I'm seeing a lot of PDA issue ordinance casings all over the place along with ammo casings I don't recognise I think the chaos space marines got cultists planet side they didn't even take any alive for slaves this was just a mass murder". Said Dildi saying a small prayer for the victims.

"God emperor Damn it all to the black pit this situation is getting OUT OF HAND!". Franklin snarled.

Franklin felt his heart breaking these people had entrusted their safety to him they openly put their lives and the lives of their children in his hands and he had failed. Franklin's face was stoic and hard as stone but in his eyes his soul wept.

Almost falling to his knees wanting to scream to the heavens franklin felt soft arms wrap around him in warm tender embrace.

"Franklin this isn't your fault you didn't kill these people those terrible night lords did and their time will come soon so don't despair and never loose faith". Said Sister Mary in a tender voice.

Franklin looked to Sister Mary Cortez and shook himself of all doubt.

"Thank you Sister Mary". Said Franklin.

Franklin's men looked to him all worried for their commanding officer. Franklin turned to the squad.

"Forgive my lack of composure brothers and sisters my humours are imbalanced and mind has been adrift I promise to be stronger from now on". Said Franklin.

"There is nothing to forgive Franklin we all know how you feel not once in pandora's history have we been hit this hard by anyone before but we must fight on without losing ourselves". Said Dildi.

"Yes you are right lance corporal get this bus in gear we are moving out now!". Franklin ordered.

His squad mates saluted and the bus was barrelling down the road at full speed.

Just then the screaming warpfire of night lord jump packs were heard and demonic laughter heard with it before a massive thump shook the bus.

Everyone turned to the back of the bus to see Augusta activate his power claw shredding a hole into the roof of the bus.

"Give me my brother!". Snarled Augusta.

"Oh for the love of God Emperor this fool just won't quit". Franklin roared in frustration.

"No you won't take my baby!". Cried Sister Mary as she picked up a broken hand rail and began swinging it at Augusta.

Who in turn just got annoyed and took aim at the Hospitaller with his bolt pistol. Franklin responded by jumping in front of her and firing at Augusta with his father's bolt pistol without hesitation.

Forcing Augusta away from the hole and began firing at him through the roof of the bus. Causing Augusta to fall off the bus only to grab onto the back door of the vehicle. Using his power claw to melt through the reinforced glass in attempt to snatch Franklin.

"Sarge shotgun!". Yelled Dildi as he threw Franklin a shotgun.

Franklin snatched the boomstick from the air and aimed it at the hand Augusta was using to hold onto the bus. Blasting him and the back door he had in his grip off the bus sending him spiralling into some trees.

(in the realm of Zeentch)

"Well isn't this fun but let's spice things up tigerlilly style". Giggled a well known and feared daemon princess of Zeentch as she snapped her fingers setting events into motion.

(Back on pandora)

Tolkus jafferhead a scientist who is sciencing within the bowels of the jungle completely oblivious of the heretics invading and killing everything in sight was suddenly blown over by an unexpected gust of wind which knocks a pebble that was moved 3 feet causing the rock to smack a peacock in the backside causing it to scream loudly, angering a six-limbed tree cat, who fled into the jungle, knocking a heavy coconut out of a tree and landing hard on the tail of a monkey with incredible anger management issues, who screamed in rage and agony before leaping from his spot in the tree and attacking Tolkus' assistant; Begist Phallross who slammed his foot on the accelerator and drove their research vehicle at full speed slamming into into a tree knocking said tree over into the Night Lord Raptor Sid in mid flight sending him screaming out of control into the armoured bus which held Franklin and his comrades knocking it tumbling off the road.

Once it stopped rolling tossing it's occupants like a Caesar salad at an Ork Waagh company dinner the occupants began to recover slowly.

"Did anyone catch of the number of that cyclonic torpedo that hit me...". Franklin groaned in pain.

"Which one". Mother superior answered groggily.

Just then one of the night lords burst into the bus only to grab the mother superior.

"Give us our kin now!". The night lord demanded as he began to strangle the mother superior.

Franklin stumbled to his feet and ran at the night lord with both his enforcer and father's bolt pistol in hand and began shooting the night lord forcing him to let go of the nun dropping her before rapidly moving away from Franklin not wanting a stray bullet to ricochet off his armour and hit Franklin.

Franklin got more bold and actually made a grab for the night lord's much larger Bolt pistol and was surprised how easy it came off of his armour. Taking aim at the night lord with the insanely heavy weapon he shot him in the head with it. The force of the recoil send franklin on his back and shattered his right arm.

"And people say we pandorans overcompensate with big guns my whole fucking arm has gone numb... everyone in the name of the emperor get up and RUN!". Franklin Shouted as he stumbled away still disoriented from the crash still dragging the dead night lord's bolt pistol with his good arm.

They all cleared out of the crash site only for the Augusta to be seconds to late to catch them fleeing.

"Damn they killed Roy how did they even pull it off". Asked Sherman.

Augusta looked at the body.

"No as powerful and rather surprisingly advanced I will admit my brother's stub and auto weapons are they weren't big or powerful enough to do this no this was done with an astartes bolt pist... wait a minute Roy's bolt pistol is missing". Said Augusta.

"And that tells us what exactly". Asked Mary.

"Franklin killed Roy". Said Augusta.

"how could that be possible". Asked Sid.

"all sevenson night lord weapons have a genetic scan security handle on them making it impossible for anyone but a sevenson to use them. If he did take Roy's pistol and shoot him with it. Franklin is right now badly injured and most likely has a shattered arm and several broken ribs we need to wrap this op up now and leave but this also works to our advantage". Said Augusta.

"How so Augusta". Asked sherman.

"Franklin refuses to believe that he is sevenson with all his might but he was not only able to remove Roy's bolt pistol from his armour but being able fire it as well will show that he has sevenson blood in his veins. All we have to do is explain to him how the genetic scan handle works and proof of it working and he will be ours for the taking and if not we can use the knockout gas grenades we brought they haven't gotten to far we can catch up now move!". Ordered Augusta.

Franklin caught up with the others with his right arm limp. Sister mary saw how bad Franklin was and came to tend to his injury as best she could.

"It isn't good child every bone in your right arm is broken you can't fight in this condition". Said Sister Mary.

"Just splint it and I will do the rest. Trust in me Sister and if you can't trust me then trust in the emperor to see us through". Said Franklin calming Sister Mary down.

She did as told and also was suddenly calm she didn't know how but franklin just had this power over her. He could calm her down in such terrible situations like the one they were in now. It wasn't just her he had this particular hold over everyone under Franklin's command was effected by his incredible charisma.

The boy was a natural born leader even though he was still young many of the older soldiers in the pdf respected Franklin as well for his skills in leadership, strategy and the ability to face the enemy with an unrelenting resolve there was no fear in the boy.

He brought his left hand to his arm and began to concentrate quietly reciting prayers until a faint golden glow appeared around his hand as he applied it to his splinted arm. All watched in awe as Franklin psychically healed his arm.

The glow died down after a few seconds and moved his arm for a moment.

"It's not fully healed but it will do". Said Franklin slightly wincing from the small pain that still remained in his not fully healed arm.

Then for a moment Franklin felt nothing and his vision went black when he opened his eyes he was in a dark room filled with women in various states of nudity and dominatrix gear engaging great levels of hedonistic debauchery whipping and beating one another with whips and other implements of torture and then turned to see the nightlords the very monsters that pursued him debasing themselves at the feet of the women. And in the middle of it all was the mother he never knew he didn't know how he knew who she was but it felt like something deep inside him something dark and twisted knew who she was and was telling him who she was.

"What... is... this feeling. So strange and yet vaguely familiar". Said Franklin somewhat confused only to figure out he was being psychically attacked.

'NO! I am not one of them I must focus and resist. I will not be taken from my home lest of all taken by these weaklings I AM PANDORAN! My mind is a sharp blade and my body and will is that of steel I will not fall prey to weakness not now not ever'. Franklin thought to himself.

It was then an unknown presence was felt in his mind accompanied by strange female voice.

"Please think about it brother". The voice purred sinfully seductively.

"I miss you my name is Violet and I'm a slaaneshi psyker and your sister. The last time I saw you was when you were a newborn babe suckling at mother's breast. I miss you so much we all do you haven't a clue as to how much it hurt us all when the inquisition snatched you and took you away that day so long ago!". Violet said with passion in her voice.

'Liar! I am a hoffman a son of pandora and your power armoured pet monsters slaughtered my kin the only people who ever loved or cared about me in cold blood and trust me I will have my revenge on you all'. Franklin telepathically relayed.

"That's not true little brother you have sisters so many sisters all here waiting for our menfolk to bring you back to us. Your sisters have made wonderful banners that say welcome home and lined our home with them to celebrate your return. Your mother is here with me she waits with terrible anxiety and longs to hold you in her arms. You have brothers, sisters, cousins, nephews, nieces, aunts, uncles and grandparents. You have a family who loves you and parents who have gone to such great lengths to get you back you have nothing to fear from us". Violet said soothingly.

'I don't fear you I don't fear any over you'. Franklin stated in fact

"Please little brother come back to us!".

Franklin woke up from his vision he felt something wet falling down his face. He brought his hand to his cheek and looked at it.

"Tears? But why and why now after so long". Franklin said to himself quietly his hands shaking for the first in a very long time feeling exposed and vulnerable before falling to his knees.

He was embraced by Sister mary in a tight hug.

"I promise you child they won't take you away from us. I will protect you as if you were my own". She said softly bring Franklin's head to her chest the soothing sound of Sister Mary's heart beat calmed Franklin down and drove the voice of Violet from his mind screaming as she was forced out of it..

"Come now Franklin we must go wait where's Sister Pamela". Said Sister mary only noticing the absence of her fellow convent sister only getting worried looks from her fellow sisters.

Franklin got up and shouldered his weapon and the group began to flee again.

(With the Nightlords)

Augusta landed with a dull boom looking around the area. The bus had been turned on it's side. There was Sid trying to regain his senses but no sign of Franklin.

"You blundering fool you let them escape!". Augusta shouted at he throttled Sid.

"It …... wasn't... my fault something... ran into me... sending me flying into the bus". Said Sid between throttles.

Just then a feminine moan of pain and disorientation was heard.

"What do we have here". Asked Augusta in a sinister tone as he picked up the woman who made the noise.

It was sister Pamela and she had a massive piece of jagged steal in her gut and she was bleeding out.

"Little nun if you tell me where my brother is I will ease your suffering". Said Augusta.

Sister Pamila only spat in Augusta's face.

"Never heretic scum". She said weakly.

Augusta snarled before wiping the blood mixed with spittle off his helmet's face plate.

"You will pay for your disrespect worm". Augusta Growled maliciously before tearing bits of her bloodied robes and damaged armour off her and removed his armour's groin plate.

Augusta restrained Sister Pamela and gagged her with a dildo with the mark of slaanesh on it. And then proceeded to brutally rape her while carving the symbol of slaanesh into Sister Pamela's flesh. The symbol began to glow and her flesh began to mutate.

Turning a dark pink hue her tongue now almost the length of a full grown man her teeth now replaced with fangs horns and spikes forming on her head and body and her right arm formed into a crab claw.

She finally coughed up the dildo restraining her and began to moan and giggle like a whore.

"Yes my pet I have a job for you". Said Augusta holding out a piece of cloth.

"I was able to rip this from my brother's person seek and lead us to him go". Said Augusta holding the shred of cloth out the chaos spawn that used to be sister pamela sniffed it then sped off into the jungle cackling madly.

(Back with Franklin)

A loud cackling was heard coming at them at high speed. Franklin turned to see a figure in the trees in ravaged robes and Sororitas battle armour.

"Fraaaaaaanklin". The figure drawled.

The figure jumped down from it's perch to reveal itself to be Sister Pamela only she looked and felt wrong.

"Is that Sister Pamela!?". Asked Mother superior.

"It was Sister Pamela the night lords must have gotten to her everybody Run!". Sister Superior Cried as she rose her bolt pistol to open fire on the warp abomination that was charging right at them while cackling madly at them.


End file.
